Steal a Kiss
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Tiny isn't the one to think. He have always been the one who acts before thinking. Which could explain why he is going to do something risky; something that can both be his best decision and his worst mistake.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** Tiny isn't the one to think. He have always been the one who acts before thinking. Which could explain why he is going to do something risky; something that can both be his best decision and his worst mistake.

 **Pairing:** Tiny/Coco

 **Warning:** Possibly OOCness

Yes, I ship this XD

I know it seems very strange and it would never work, but I have always a liking for unusual pairings. Although I must confess that it was a bit unintentional shipping them together. I honestly don't know how it happened, I just thought of them together merely by accident and before I knew it, I got myself a new pairing to ship.

This pairing doesn't seem to have much love, which is a bit shame since I find them to be a very interesting couple. But now they can get a little love from me with this story.

* * *

Tiny can easily see the bandicoots. They have yet to notice his presence, happily minding their own business. He watched them as Crash and Crunch played with each other, while Coco is watching her brothers in amusement. Under normal circumstances, Tiny wouldn't hesitate to attack the bandicoots but today, he have something else in his mind and it involved the female of the trio.

Tiny waited until it was safe enough to approach her. While he isn't a genius, he knew that if he go to her now, she and the two others will think he's going to attack them. Seeing the two male bandicoots are occupied with their game, and most likely won't notice him right away, the Tasmanian tiger deemed it safe enough to walk to the female bandicoot.

Coco smiled as she watched her brothers chasing each other. It's easy to tell that they are having fun. Suddenly, she felt a shadow upon her. She looked up and she was surprised to see Tiny, but she quickly prepared herself to fight if he should try to harm her. Tiny saw this and quickly raised his hands up.

"Don't worry, Tiny is not here to squash the bandicoots today." He assured her. She remained suspicious but she slowly lowered her hands, staring intently at him. "If you're not here to attack us, why are you here?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand for an answer.

He simply smirked as he ruffled her soft, blonde hair. "Someone is feisty. Tiny like that."

Coco tried not to blush at his comment, frowning when he ruffled her hair. If he was here just to mess with her, she is not in the mood. "You still didn't answer my question." She reminded him. Tiny moved his hand away from her head, still smirking at the young bandicoot. "Just something Tiny want to try out." He simply told her. Coco can't help but wonder what he might have in mind.

"And what exactly do you want to try?" She questioned him again. He didn't answer her immediately. He surprised the bandicoot when he picked her up from the ground, then they made eye contact with each other. Tiny leaned his face a little close to Coco's. Coco felt he was getting awfully close for her comfort and stopped him by putting her hands on his mouth. "What are you doing?"

With a small grin on his face, Tiny gave her a blunt answer. "Tiny want to kiss Coco."

The bandicoot's green eyes widened in shock as she stared at him in disbelief, her face getting the color of a tomato. "W-what?! Are you serious?!" She have the dreading feeling that he is...

Tiny's grin didn't falter. "Tiny just want to see what it's like to kiss." The Tasmanian tiger explained. "And Coco is a pretty girl if Tiny should be honest."

Coco blushed again. It's a bit embarrassing to get a compliment from someone like him – although she was admittedly a _little_ flattered by it. Of course she won't tell him that. She have no idea what to say. She took a quick glance at her brothers. They are still playing with each other, remaining oblivious to the tiger's presence.

The bandicoot glanced at the tiger again. However, when she did that, she was taken by a surprise when Tiny kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened again and she blushed for the third time. She can't believe this is happening. She just got kissed by one of their enemies, one of the many people who have tried to kill her brother. And to make it worse, this is her very first kiss.

The kiss broke and the two marsupials gazed at each other. Coco's face is still red, while Tiny grinned at her. "You know that my brothers will kill you if they finds out, right?" Coco informed him. The tiger didn't seem too concerned about it. "Tiny know, but it was worth it."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" They turned their heads to see it was Crash and he didn't look very happy. It's really rare to see the usually cheerful bandicoot with such expression. Coco wondered if he had seen the kiss. Crunch, who stopped playing when Crash did, stared at the smaller male in confusion.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Crunch asked him. Crash looked at him. "I saw Tiny just kissed Coco." He told him. Crunch's eyes widened. "What?!" He exclaimed, utterly shocked. He turned quickly his head to where their sister is and saw Tiny holding Coco in his arms. His protective nature kicked in instinctively when he saw them together. "Hey, put her down this instant!" Crunch yelled at the tiger.

Seeing the angry looks on their faces, Tiny knew it was time to run. Frankly, he wasn't surprised. He looked at Coco again. "Tiny have to go now. See ya." He told her, then he put her down on the ground before he ran away. Coco watched as her brothers chased after him.

Coco isn't sure how she should feel about the kiss. She is slightly mad at him for stealing her first kiss like this, but on the other hand, it wasn't too bad strangely enough. But she wondered what would happen next time they meets. She hoped it won't become too awkward for her. The last thing she needed is feeling strange around the thylacine.

It was supposed to be a normal day for her and her brothers, but instead it took a quick and unexpected turn. She certainly didn't expect that her first kiss will be taken by their enemy. "What a strange day." Coco muttered to herself before she decided to walk home. She have a feeling that it will take a while before she sees her brothers again.

* * *

Oh Tiny, you're such a rascal. But you could at least have asked her for permission before you did that.

When it comes to this pairing, I always pictured Tiny to be open about affections and sometimes even a little bit flirty, while Coco will be hesitant and uncertain. I think it's one of the reasons why I like them together.


End file.
